Koloth
Koloth (HD 210277) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 69.4 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 3,215,294 Number of assigned police squadrons: 4 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 0 System jump gate coordinates 19723547 Ascension 22 09 29 Declination -07 32 32 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 210277, 1.09 solar masses, 1.1 solar radii, metallicity +0.19 Fe/H, spectral class G0 Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Koloth 1, 391 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 442 days, semi-major axis 1.1 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.47, equilibrium temperature 240 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Koloth 1 b, 1.28 Earth masses, 1.2 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, population 1,354,831 Koloth 1 c, 1.2 Earth masses, 1.09 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 245 K, population 759,350 Koloth 1 d, 1.15 Earth masses, 1.05 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 248 K, population 1,004,657 Jump Gate Station: Level 13, distance from jump gate 0.35 AU System Details Koloth is an enigma to AIS citizens, since it is less than 100 light-years from Sol and yet it is so sparsely defended by patrolling police fighters. Koloth is a recently colonized system, so the population is fairly small. The economy is mainly agricultural, although a few minor manufacturers have factories on Koloth 1 b. This system has a fairly large number of stations for its population size, so it is rumored that the AISN may have bases or facilities on some of those stations. Despite the small police force, Koloth is still relatively safe; pirates are mainly found on the spacelanes between the planet and the stations closer to the star. If you're just trying to get to the jump gate station, that spacelane is usually clear of pirates since it is really the only spacelane that the police can patrol effectively due to their small numbers. The prices in this system's commerce markets are favorable for certain kinds of trading; metals are relatively cheap, and food is also quite cheap. Compressed gases and precious metals and gemstones are quite expensive. If you have good relations with the AIS, you may be able to get a contract to ferry colonists to this system, or, more likely, to escort ships carrying colonists. This system has a midsized asteroid belt with asteroids densely concentrated between 2.0 and 4.5 AU. Roughly a quarter of these asteroids are claimed by the IMG. The outer regions of this system have not been fully explored, and it is rumored that an unconfirmed outer planet is being used as a base by an unknown faction. The citizens generally think that the Andolian Protectorate has established a base here and that the AIS are powerless to do anything about it; however, the Protectorate will neither confirm nor deny these rumors. Several ships have been lost while attempting to reach this outer planet, so whoever owns it (if it even exists) is evidently trying to keep ships away. This makes it far less likely that the force at work here is the Protectorate. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs